Taken
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Roxas wanted out of Twilight Town, a town so small, you can barely see it on a map. His two other brothers couldn't agree with him more. Yet sometimes the only one Roxas can vent to is something in the water he nicknamed Red. It has to be a fish... right? This 'Red' is about to lead the three Strife boys on a journey they never thought would happen Yaoi! Akuroku,Soriku,Cleon,Zemyx
1. The point of no return

**A/N I'm rewriting this whole series because I hate how poorly I wrote two years ago XD It should be better this time. Sorry if you liked the old one, but I've improved in two years and have new ideas for this, so I hope you'll follow me on my course to fixing and finishing this story. I think it's about time I show it the love it needs XD **

**Warning! Akuroku (Axel x Roxas), touchy feely stuff, Disneyness, yaoi and all that jazz, don't like, don't read~ I DO NOT OWN KINGDOMHEARTS OR IT'S CHARACTERS! **

**Read on~**

* * *

><p>0-Roxas-0<p>

A sigh passed my lips as I dangled my feet over the edge of the drop off into the sea. It was probably a good 8 feet straight down, but I've never been afraid of it. Bored out of my mind, I prayed that my Red would come back, my eyes searching the clear blue water. All I see are the usual little fishes who dart away as soon a I move my foot slightly. The bolder ones come up to try and nibble on my toes, but it never hurts or anything, it actually tickles. The salty breeze came up to blow over me, giving me a nice big whiff of the ocean air. I live in a small, tiny town that if mentioned to an outsider would only arise blank looks. Twilight Town. Full of uncolorful people uncolorful personalities. The only one's of interest are my brother's and I. We all share the same sense of adventure, of wanting to just get _out there_ and see what everyone's told us is bad. All the _corrupt_ and _vicious_ life out there just waiting to eat us up at the first chance possible. I say, go ahead and bite me. Anythings better than this stupid place.

My thoughts were all stopped when the familiar flash of red and various other colors greeted me. These colors being scales of _something_. It's my Red. I have no idea what it is, but it always comes without fail if I'm here. I'm guessing it's a fish..? I never know because it only ever comes out of the deep shadowy ink of the deep sea enough to flash it's vibrant scales at me. Red is what most of the thing is, hence the nickname for it, but it has other colors over it's fins and dangerous looking spines I've caught sight of before. I'm lucky this thing hasn't attacked in the two years that I've been talking to it. Something tells me it's more than capable of seriously hurting me. Though it's never made any move to hurt me, it only swims along the edge of the dark abyss and the crystal clear water above. I've only ever seen the backside of it too. I have no idea what the front side looks like. I smiled fondly at the company I have now, putting my hand in the water, scattering a group of smaller fish in the process.

" Hey. I was worried you skipped out on me, you jerk. It's been an especially boring day up here, so I guess it's my fault for coming so early. Our meet up is sunset and yet I came hours in advance." I highly doubt whatever it is can understand me, but I just love being able to vent, even if it's to a fish. Don't think I'm crazy or anything, but to me it just seems….like it's listening. You know? Like it understands what I'm telling it. It doesn't go away until I tell it I have to go, so I'd stay that's an impressive skill for some fish to do. " Man, what I wouldn't give to just be like you. Get to have the whole open ocean to just.. _explore. _That must feel so nice, getting to just go off on your own and not have to worry about anything. Hell, I'm 18 and still haven't done anything yet! I finished school and am just itching to get out there, but of course dear old mom and dad aren't wanting to let Sora and I go. Cloud went to the local college, but even he still lives at home. If I had the option, I'd go with you in a heartbeat." My voice went soft as I gazed hopefully at Red, seeing something of a response from it. It flicked its tail at me, color reflecting all around it. My hand was still in the water, reaching for the mysterious creature.

Something wet and very strong suddenly wrapped around my wrist, my breath catching in my throat, stopping the bewildered scream from coming out. Before I could react, a sudden voice sounded in my head, two bright green eyes coming into focus below the surface.

" _Hold your breath_." Nearly hyperventilating, I didn't know how to react to the very humanlike hand wrapped around mine, and the unreal red mane of hair floating around a very man looking face. Without thinking, I followed it's order, my eyes widening at a strong tug making my body leave the shore. The next thing I knew, I was suddenly surrounded by water, my eyes barely making out the male shape from before. It's thumbs came near my eyes, getting them to reflexively close as the digits gently rubbed them. " _Now open_." Not sure about this, I cautiously, slowly, opened them little by little. As soon as I did, I was amazed to find that my vision was perfectly clear, even underwater. I could make out every little detail of my captor, the way his red hair floated around him, lacking gravity down here. His face was thin and had prominent cheek bones which had some sort of marking on them. Though the most startling thing was the gills on its neck and the spines flaring out on its forearms, or the odd texture of its skin. Glancing down, I found the same pattern and colors on scales that I assumed were just a fish's for two years. M-Mermaid?! Man?!

I think he caught onto my panic because he reached out and ran his hand through my hair with a reassuring smile, letting me know that I wasn't in any danger. His spines are in a relaxed position, not in a threatening way at all. My lungs burned with the need to breathe, and I was just about to try and let him know that I needed air when his thumb ran across my lips. My face flushed slightly at him touching them, because honestly, fish man or not, he's fucking hot. Exactly my type. Damn it Roxas, now is not the time to let your hormones rage! This,...man was give me a very curious look, like he's never looked at something like me before.

If I could open my mouth, a squeak would've came out at him wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close. Instead a few tiny bubbles came out as some salt water filled my mouth slightly. His wild hair tickled my face at his closeness, my toes rubbing against his beautiful tail, the feeling all too surreal. My eyes widened at his face coming even closer, his body heat clear on my face. My lips parted slightly as his brushed mine, capturing my lips before anymore water slipped in. I made a muffled sound in my throat as I felt my heart throb painfully at being suddenly kissed by this man. I felt my face flush a dark red as I grabbed onto his upper arms, needing something to keep my sanity. My eyes closed halfway, my letting him do whatever he wanted. Fuck what the hell is happening?! I'm not supposed to let strangers just fucking kiss me! Especially not strangers who grab me from the sea! I was surprised yet again when I felt him lip my lips before pulling away, my lungs not burning for air anymore. I opened my mouth, surprised that not water filled in. I can...breathe?!

" _That should last you for a while._" The voice came back into my head, the man looking quite pleased with himself, not letting my go from his hold as he swam easily around, the tiny fish moving away from him like usual. How do I even talk to him…? I don't have the ability to talk to him through my mind… " _I can hear your thoughts. All you gotta do is think_." The voice answered as he gave me a smirk, still looking very alluring despite everything. It's hard to tell myself that I'm just dreaming when I can feel his tail brushing against my legs with his every movement, the texture very smooth and pleasant.

" _You can just hear me?"_ I tested out in my head, giving him a curious look, unsure of this man after he just grabs me and kisses me. Sure it was to save me from drowning, but still…

" _Yes. I also know you find me attractive and want me to press my lips back to your's again._" His smirk only grew wider as I became flustered yet again, my blush coming back full force. What a cocky thing he is…

" _N-no I don't…_" He only laughed, running a hand down my cheek, the feeling of his hand different from a normal one. His was textured and rough, probably covered in small hooks to help hold prey or something. He's very flirty...who knew..

" _I remember that the action of pressing your mouth against another's is called kissing, right? It's an intimate act of love, correct? Or it could be a gesture of sexual want. I'm guessing that it's sexual want, am I right?" _My eyes avoided his as I tried hiding how much him purring in my head riled me up. What a jerk! You don't just tease someone after you practically kidnap them! Though I guess I _did_ just ask for it…. That I'd give anything to be with him.. I never thought that it was possible though!

" _I-It's also very rude to pick fun of people! I don't even know your name yet!_" Giving him an upset look, I rested my head on his chest, comforted to hear a heartbeat there. Plus this guy is oddly warm…

" _Sorry, I'm Axel. Nice to meet you Roxy._" I blinked at him already knowing my name, well, it's an annoying nickname of my name, but it's still me regardless. " _I've hung around you for two years, I've heard people call your name before_." Ah, okay, that makes sense then. It's not some magical mermaid power or anything. Axel…. fitting. It's really cool, I like it. I like being able to see his face finally and knowing that he's a hot man, not a fish. " _Sorry but I can't keep you like this for long. Both of us will get in trouble if I do. Plus your brother is looking for you._" As he said this, I heard a muffled call of my name, it probably being Sora looking for me. I didn't realize that it had already gotten dark. I felt an odd want to just stay with Axel, his body heat lulling me into a comfortable state that I didn't think was possible with some stranger underwater. Plus I can feel the air he gave me running out, so he's right.

" _But-_" I was cut off by two soft lips pressing against mine yet again, my mind whirling at the action, not prepared for it. Nervously, I reached out to tangle my fingers in his wavy mane, enjoying this a lot more than I should.

" _Don't worry Roxy, I'll come back. We'll see each other again. I promise._" The redhead explained as he pulled away with a smile, kissing my cheek in farewell. The man gently took my hands from his hair, tilting his head in amusement before he winked and swam off before I could say anymore. Suddenly having the need to breathe again, I started swimming up to the surface, gasping for air once I finally broke the water. Fuck it's cold up here..

" Geez! You scared me Roxas! What on Earth were you doing down there, you weirdo!" Sora teased as he helped me back onto the shore, my body shivering as I tried standing. Using Sora for support, I finally was able to get on my feet again, my lips still tingling from Axel's lips. God...am I sure I didn't just make all that up?! I mean, who'd believe someone like me babbling about something as unbelievable as _mermaids_. I turned to Sora desperately, wanting to know if I was just going crazy or something.

" Sora! Did you see something down there with me?" I asked urgently, praying he did so I could tell myself that it actually happened and that Axel is real. I _really_ hope so because I don't want to think I just made up losing my first kiss to a man who's half a fish… Sora gave me a bewildered stare, looking caught off guard by my sudden urgency to have him tell me that he saw something.

" No…. why? Should I have? I didn't even see you till you popped up. Had you stayed down there, I would've never known you were down there." The scared looking brunette explained, not sure what I was talking about, probably looking for a joke somewhere in my words.

" O-Oh, no reason. I'm just...curious is all. Never mind. Let's just hurry home or mom and dad will have our heads." I easily brushed off his concern, wishing I could walk on my own so I didn't have to be next to his intense staring, but my legs feel like jello. I can't walk well on my own. _We'll meet again. I promise…_..the words rang in my ears as I bit my lip, not sure how I could've made all that up. It was too real to be a dream...but I don't believe in mermaids… Urg! This is so confusing! What's even more confusing is me being attracted to him. I'm not gay! At least last I checked I wasn't...Great, a fucking _fish man_ is making me question my sexuality.

Once we got back home, I saw Cloud leaning against the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He doesn't say much, but he's really nice. It takes a lot to get him talking, but he's always been protective over us. This only being proved when he ran up to us, scooping me up into his arms as he hurried us both inside. Cloud took me up to mine and Sora's shared room, tossing me on my bed, throwing my pajamas and a towel at me.

We all settled in on my bed after I was changed and wrapped up in a blanket. It's not as warm as Axel was...This is our nightly routine. We all sit on my bed and Sora leads the conversation while Cloud and I put in things every now and again. It was very relaxing to sit here and listen to the ocean's noises. The calm lapping of waves hitting the shore, the chirping of the insects of the night. I just wish that his voice would stop running through my head, his gorgeous smile crossing my vision every now and again. My lips haven't stopped burning with pleasure since then either.

" Hey! Have you guys heard the new rumors?!" Sora excitedly started with his usual enthusiasm, the brunette always being a sucker for the local hearsay. One thing this town has plenty of is rumors or superstitions. They fly around like nothing else, everyone knowing them within the end of the day thanks to the small size of the town. Sora especially loves them and comes to Cloud and I the second he finds out. Of course we both knock down the ideas he gives us, because both my eldest brother and I both don't fall for them as easily as gullible Sora. " Well there has been this huge rise in people going missing and everything and finally this one guy's family was worried and kept tabs on where he said he was going, and it turns out he was going right to 'the point of no return'!" _The point of no return_ is this one spot in the ocean that's just like our own personal Bermuda Triangle where it's said that if you row a boat into that zone, you'll never come back. Your boat will just float back to shore without you in it. Stupid idea really.

" And? It's probably just some pirates or something looking for something worthwhile. Nothing to get all worked up about." I waved Sora's interest in the subject away, not finding it anything to discuss about. I watched as Sora puffed up his cheeks in anger, never being one to enjoy when we both shoot him down.

" Well you didn't listen to the rest of the story Roxas! There was this fisherman who saw the whole thing go down, and he said he saw something with the upper body of a person and lower body of a fish grab him right out of his boat! It was a mermaid! Or mer_man_, they didn't say really." Sora gave Cloud and I a bright look as he held his arms out to emphasize his excitement. My body went cold again, having Axel brought to the front of my attention yet again. Usually I'd be the one to pop in and say ' No way is there such a thing as mermaids!' but…. My hand unconsciously went up to touch my tingling lips, Axel's body and hands feeling like they were still on me.

" There's no such thing Sora." Cloud piped up, crossing his arms over his chest as Sora deflated, giving our brother a pout.

" There is to! That guy saw it! If you're so sure, why don't _you_ go out there then." Sora huffed, not enjoying being told otherwise. Cloud shrugged, not retorting to Sora's request.

" Okay. I will. When I come back, I'll prove you wrong." Cloud easily said, shrugging his shoulders yet again. " I'll go now." He stated, leaning towards the widow, getting a terrified squeak from Sora.

" Hey! I was just kidding!" He tried, not wanting Cloud to go out there. To be honest, I don't want him to either. It's bad enough that I know they're out there, I don't want my own brother to get taken by some fish…I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth to try and stop him, I was still in inner turmoil about the fact I was kissed by a real fucking mermaid. It wasn't a dream. It couldn't be.

" And I'm not. I'm leaving. I'll come back. I promise." Cloud declared as he swung his legs out the open window, his face as stoic as ever while my youngest brother started freaking out. I swallowed my fear and looked over to my daring brother, reaching out to grab his shirt, stopping him from jumping out the window.

" You better come back or I won't forgive you." I told him, knowing there was nothing I could say to get him to not go out to the point of no return. He gave me a nod before he gracefully jumped, landing perfectly before his shadow silently creeped over to our shead, returning not a moment later with a row boat held above his head. The only sounds of him leaving were the waves still meeting the shore and a small splash before the shadow of my brother began rowing. Sora and I still had our heads nervously sticking out of the window, Sora looking much more concerned about this situation than I was. " Don't worry Sor. He's not weak. Cloud knows what he's doing. The only thing we can do is sit here and wait for him to come back. He's not stupid, he has both brain _and_ brawn on his side." I tried, giving my brother a confident look, needing to stay strong for him. If I don't stay strong, who will? Cloud was our rock, without him, it's up to me to look after and stay strong for Sora until he returns. Sora's too emotional to be anyones rock.

With that, I crawled under the covers of my bed, Sora crawling in with me. My bed's big enough for two. He's done this since we were little. If he ever felt worried or scared, he'd crawl in my bed. I ruffled his hair affectionately, hoping myself that Cloud would return like he promised. With that, I fell into a restless sleep, both worries of Cloud not returning and memories of Axel dancing me around underwater drifting into my mind.

0-Cloud-0

Maybe it's stupid of me to willingly go out and search for whatever it is that's been stealing people, but I can't find the time to care. I love my brothers and don't want anything to happen to them, so I'm doing this to prevent either of them sneaking out on their own. If they see me come back safe and sound, they won't want to go out and look for something.

It didn't take me long to row out to ' the point of no return', thus began the waiting. I have no idea what time they said it was that people get taken, but I'll wait out here until something happens.

Hours had flown by and the water was completely calm, there were no signs of thieves, nothing. Only the soft whispers of the sea around me. I sighed, wishing that this wasn't such a boring task that I had to do. I said it myself that there wasn't anything out here, and now I'm almost sorry I was right.

I perked up when I heard a splash, my head snapping to see what it could've been. I caught the dark sky being reflected by the glimmering water as a tail slapped the surface. Just a fish. Of course. What else would it be? Laying back, I welcomed something or someone to try and steal me, guessing that I was in for the long haul. I'll wrap this up at first light and head back home if nothing out of sorts happens.

0-Roxas-0

_Roxas…._

I shifted in my sleep as I heard my name being called, the voice drifting around in my head. I tried to make sense of it, but I was so out of it that I couldn't. Deciding to ignore it, I let my mind go once again, it just barely sinking into sleep before it called again.

_Roxy!_

It sounded much more urgent this time, plus Roxy isn't something either of my brothers or parents call me. In fact… there's only one person I can think of that calls me Roxy… _Axel_…?

_Yes, it's me Roxy, now come on._

Come on…? But why? Why am I even hearing him now anyways? I'm sleeping. It must be just a dream. Better to ignore it then. No reason to get worked up about a voice when there's no body attached to it.

_Roxas._

I nearly jolted upright in my bed at the closeness of the voice. It sounded like it was right in my ear. My heart pounded as I looked next to me, only finding my passed out brother Sora. There's no way it was him calling me. He's clearly asleep and has been for a long time. His mouth is wide open and his disgusting drool is all over my pillow. I'm going to kill in in the morning for that. Remembering why I woke up, I carefully scooted down my bed, looking out the window I had left open. Staring at the sea, I felt the pull, the want to see him again just to tell myself that I wasn't nuts. This time, I'm not going to let myself be swept away by his flirting. I was just shocked and accepted it is all. That's not happening again. Glancing back at Sora, I heaved myself up on the sill, using a board propped up against the house to help be descend. I'm not as graceful as Cloud so I need a little help.

At the feeling of the cold Earth beneath my feet, I shivered, not enjoying the cold on my toes. My skin broke out in goosebumps as I cautiously edged towards the water. I swear if he's not there… Taking a gulp of air, I gathered the courage to kneel at the edge where I had sat earlier, feeling like a complete moron for sneaking out to go try and see the merman that I heard in my head.

_Sorry._

My face contorted in confusion at the random word from him. Sorry? For what? What's there to be sorry about? He called me out here, and now he's saying sorry? I can't even see him with the water being this dark. The air caught in my throat as two hands suddenly burst from the water, my balance wavering as a strong tug had me plunging face first into the water. I was about to panic before I went limp at those lips covering mine again. It wasn't because I enjoyed it that much, though I did, but because my body just suddenly stopped moving. My mind started going black as I felt the life in me just drain away. What….why…?

_Sorry for _that _Roxy._

0-Cloud-0

I returned at first light like I had told myself, nothing happening besides that fish splashing. What surprised me was a distraught and sobbing Sora running up to me before I even had the boat on shore. What happened while I was gone…?

" C-C-Cloud! It's R-Roxas! He's gone! I looked everywhere and I just can't find him!" My blood ran cold at that, fearing the worst. Why would he have suddenly up and disappeared?! He has no where to go! I pulled the sobbing Sora in for a hug, since he's the type to need physical comforting when he's upset. Glancing out at the sea, I narrowed my eyes, now even more suspicious. Maybe…. there is something to this rumor…? Looking down at the shore, I found a pair of foot prints stopping at the edge of the water before there were some marks that looks like something was pulled in. I need to go back…. Roxas is out there. I know it. I'll just have to be live bait then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, how do you guys like this better? I think it's a thousand times better XD And I'm going to be hard at work getting the other chaps redone, so please follow along with me again~ I'd be cautious with going ahead, since ( depending on when you're reading this) I may not have done the other chaps yet, so if I was you, I wouldn't read ahead if the other chaps look like shit XD Because the storyline is probably going to be vastly different. Please tell me what you thought! It gives me inspiration~**


	2. You and your Body

**A/N I went through lots of hardships while writing this, so you all better enjoy it! XD I apologize for the slight lateness, like I said, I was in many MANY stressful positions and couldn't write so I'm sorry ;w; I hope you guys like this! Sorry to those of you who were confused by the completely different story past chapter 1 XD its not going to be like that anymore. I'm going to add, remove and improve the story line so its not as bad as before XD**

**JUST A HEADS UP there's going to be lemons in the future, so just a warning that the rating may go up eventually. XD and there's most likely going to be a lot of swearing. Its a bad habit of mine ;-; I tends to surprise people when they suddenly hear me curse, since I guess I don't look like I would...curse these soft features o' mine! ...off topic... anyways, hope you lovely people enjoy! Read on!**

* * *

><p>0-Axel-0<p>

I smiled fondly down at the sleeping blond in my arms, his relaxed face even cuter than before. Though for these pass two years, I've been fawning over Roxas, admiring him from below. I couldn't help but want him all to myself after getting to see those eyes up close. So gorgeous... putting even the water's own color to shame. I haven't had a Take yet, since I'm so picky with my taste in Takes, and after meeting Roxas, it made me want him. Sure I got a lot of crap from the other guys, who all told me that its stupid to get all wrapped up on one human. I've played around quite a bit with other people of my kind, don't get me wrong. I just think Take's are much better than the people down here. It didn't take long before a large dome came into view, it not looking like much down here. They need to make sure people can't see in since we'd be caught in no time.

Swimming up to it, I easily opened the door, careful to hold onto Roxas firmly. I can't have this drop dead gorgeous thing get away from me, now can I? Enjoying the fact that both of use were pressed into a small space, the door closing behind us, I happily smiled at him being flush against me. Within seconds the water started draining, it being hard to breathe for a second as I closed my eyes. Changing doesn't hurt, it's more like your body just tingles all over and your limbs are a little numb. Adjusting my hold on him, I rolled my shoulders to get my muscles to relax. The door in front of me opened to the front gates, a couple merpeople guarding it for really no reason. Not embarrassed by the fact I was completely naked, I gave them a smirk, Roxas' limp body held protectively against mine. I don't even care that he's soaking wet, I'm just so excited!

I knew the two posted as guards, Demyx and Zexion, and got one impressed look and one disapproving glare. Honestly I'm surprised that they weren't busy making out or feeling each other up. They're in a relationship and are so lovey dovey that I could puke.

" A Take...? This the one you tracked for two years?" Zexion's voice was very disinterested, making him sound like he was ready to fall over. What a jerk... he could at least sound happy for me...Ignoring his tone, I grinned widely, nuzzling Roxas contently, his soaked hair drooping down into his beautiful face. Still hot, still going to hit that.

" Yup! Isn't he smoking hot?! I knew that it was a good idea to wait for this one!" I petted Roxas' hair absentmindedly, betting he'd be flustered to see me naked when he comes to.

" Just take him away and put some clothes on." The slate haired man said, waving me off as he sighed agitatedly, never being one for supporting the whole Take deal. Scoffing, I heaved Roxas up more, passing by the two as I headed to the clear tube elevator. My house is too far away to walk, so I use them mostly. Switching up my hold on him again, I stood in the tube, allowing it to whisk us off. Said house of mine is at the very top of the reef, in just the right spot to be able to see the vivid colors of the sunset reflecting off the surface of the water. I love watching them so much, its really breath taking. Plus it allowed me to be able to meet up with Roxas easily, since I could see when it was our meeting time. I looked down at him again, running a thumb across his soft lips with a smile, remembering how he reacted to it last night. I wonder if he'll be blushing again, or will give into it like he was trying to deny in his head? A shiver went down his back, along with a small moan at the contact. I'm not sure if that was from me touching him, or the fact that his black tank-top and shorts were clinging to his body, most likely making him cold. I gotta admit that seeing his clothes clinging to him like that got me going. Smiling to myself, I ran a hand up his thigh, brushing my fingers across the skin of his inner thigh. That earned me another shiver, the blond's lips parting slightly.

My hands continued feeling his lean body, only stopping once we were at our house. I say 'our' because I have a roommate. I can only guess what he's going to say about this...

" You... you Took someone?! Axel... geez... what am I going to do with you... a Take..." Sure enough, the second he saw Roxas in my arms, he nearly died. The silverette ran his hands through his long hair, tugging at it as he began pacing and mumbling to himself. It's not that big of a deal. He knew I had my eye on this one. Every night I'd come home, go into Riku's room, and proceed to gush to him about how cute Roxas was.

" Nice to see you too." I grumbled as I shut the door with a swing of my hips. I don't care that I'm naked in front of Riku, its not like I haven't seen him naked before. Thanks to our sleeping habits, and the fact when we first moved in together, we'd open the bathroom door without thinking and catch more than we ever wanted to. We've seen the others naked body on more than one occasion. Hauling my blond up into my arms better, I watched Riku look over Roxas in pity. My God! He asks like I'm going to hurt him! I'm not going to hurt Roxas, he just needs to relax.

" Just... take him away so I don't have to see your naked ass or him. He's starting to wake up, so I'd hurry if I was you." As soon as the sliver haired wonder said that, Roxas squirmed a bit, groaning as he did so. Rolling my eyes at Riku, I flipped him off and hurried off to the safety of my room. It's fairly big and has a large, cozy bed in the center, a large floor to ceiling window on one side, a dresser on the other side along with a closet, and a night stand next to the bed. The room is painted a calm blue and is just really nice. The only thing out of place is my scattered clothes on the floor, but its not that bad.

I gently sat Roxas on my bed, quickly crawling over his groaning body. His hair was dry, but his clothes were still soaked, not that I minded. He'll be taking them off soon, so it's okay. Leaning down, I kissed his lips as my hands lowered to push up his shirt, massaging the skin on his stomach. My mouth muffled his whimper, his back arching into me as his muscles clenched a bit under my hands. Moving my mouth, I kept kissing the corner of his lips, enjoying the sharp panting that he was doing. I don't think he knows what he's doing, because his eyes still haven't opened for me yet. Sliding my hands even lower, I hooked my thumbs in his shorts, slowly tugging them off as he mewled beneath me.

" A-Ah... Ax-el~!" He breathed, getting me to excitedly pull back, only to find he wasn't completely awake. I guess it's still a good thing that he's enjoying this, since that means he wants me regardless. I smiled as those beautiful blue eyes finally fluttered open, his face still groggy looking. All of a sudden he froze, letting his eyes flick down before he looked away with a deep blush. Guess he noticed I was naked. He had another round of surprise when he felt that I had my hands I his pants and were tugging them down. " Y-Y-You...! Wha... why...?! AXEL?! But you're..." Stuttering profusely, Roxas scrambled back, desperately attempting to pull his shorts back up before he fell off the bed. The blond yelped at the sudden fall, pressing his body against my window in an attempt to get away from me. Well that could've gone better.

0-Roxas-0

The first thing I saw when I woke up was two sparkling green eyes giving me an eager look as a sultry grin grew on his lips. My whole body felt like I was on fire, my common sense not back enough. All I could think was that he looked even hotter up close like this. After a few seconds of looking at his face, I just happened to glance down and found that he was both very well endowed and very naked. It didn't dawn on me that he has legs now, because I was so wrapped up on the fact my extremely hot and sexy merman was straddling me without any clothes on. Suddenly being aware of my body, I realized that two warm hands were on my hips and were pulling my pants down. So he's very naked, straddling me, and undressing me... talk about a red flag.

While stuttering like an idiot, I managed to ungracefully fall off the bed and flattened myself against the window. Oh how did this happen?! I know how, because I went out to him and he knocked me out with a kiss. It was hard to force my eyes to remain above his waist. Fuck...he's ripped... those hips... God, I'm not drooling am I...? I nearly reached a hand up to check, but I held off. Focusing on the mystery of where the hell I was and why the hell he suddenly grew sexy legs, I gave him a look.

" What am I doing here?! And where am I?! And why do you have legs and...lower body now?!" I got out, blushing even harder at mentioning his lower parts. Axel sighed, walking over to me, making my body flinch at the movement. I'm not sure if I was just imagining it, but my whole body burned for him, my head telling me to let him do whatever he wants to me. I thought I was just dreaming when I felt the kisses and the rubbing, but something tells me that he was really doing that. Does... that mean he was feeling me up?! What the hell is he planning on doing to me?!

" You're my Take Roxy. I brought you here. I change when I come here. No gills or tail. You want to know where you are, take a look outside the window." He explained, moving to the side of the bed right in front of me, much to my pleasure. Ignoring the crotch nearly in my face, I pressed my cheek against the large window I was leaning against. I nearly died at seeing a beautiful, colorful city stretching out below us, endless blue surrounding it. Whoa... definitely not in Twilight town anymore...

" Are we... underwater...? " I breathlessly asked, unable to look away from the scene around me. I was so engrossed in looking at it that I didn't notice Axel move until I saw his reflection in the glass. He was right behind me, getting me to gasp as he wrapped his arms around me.

" Mm hm." He hummed, tilting his head to brush his skilled lips across my sensitive neck, shivers running up my spine. Oh God no...I kept shivering in his hold, my head moving to give him room to ravish me if he pleased. What the fuck am I doing?! My body is just giving up on me. The next thing I know, the arms around my waist slipped down to sensually rub my inner thighs, dangerously close to the throbbing part of my body. Axel flicked his tongue out, easily finding the sweet spots on my neck, leaving me a moaning mess. My cheek was pressed against the window again, my eyes halfway closed in delight as my body pressed against his. The amused redhead only smirked against my neck, pressing his hips forward, slowly grinding them against my ass as I was now flush against the window. I didn't think about the fact that anyone looking up could walk by and see me getting sexed up by a sexy redhead, my mind too busy going over what the hell was happening. Crap... I can feel his freaking hard on against me... my own was busy rubbing against the window. Great... I'm trapped between a hormone filled merman and a window.

" S-Stop..." I got out, it sounding more like a wanting moan than an order. It didn't help that I was pressing back against him while saying it, contradicting what I just told him. Fuck it feels so good! He was practically screwing me without having his member in me. His grinding turning into something more like thrusting. Whatever it was, it got me more excited than it should've. Axel moved his mouth to my ear, only getting me that much more flustered.

" I don't think you want me to stop, do you Roxas~? I've been wanting you for two years now~." I moaned loudly at that, words not forming for me like I would've wanted. Its no my fault that he just had to purr into my ear while he moved his hands to nearly cup the bulge forming in my shorts. So embarrassing! So much for not getting swept away, huh Roxas?

My body didn't want all the friction to end, but I managed to convince myself to start attempting to wiggle out of his hold. Once I finally got away from him, I wrapped my arms around my body, giving him a firm glare. Though I'm not sure if the color on my face was from embarrassment or anger. Probably a mix of both.

" Don't touch me! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I hardly know you! You don't get to just press your cock on me like that!" I hissed, trying to not pout, finding it hard to act tough with his knowing smirk. Does this guy ever not look smug as hell?! My hard look wavered when he came closer, his hips drawing my attention when he walked. Holy shit... he's not even playing fair! How can one guy have such a perfect body?!

" It's what we do with Take's. We mate. Some people even keep their Takes. I didn't hear any complaints before. Or are moans signs of not wanting in your culture?" He teased, putting his hands on his hips, obviously not buying my false bravado. I was never a good actor in the first place, especially with my heart throbbing like it is now. Something about him just gets me going.

" W-Well... n-no... but that doesn't give you right to touch me like that! Do that again and you're getting a knee to the groin!" I turned my face away from him, still holding myself tightly. My legs rubbed together uncomfortably, my 'situation' down there not exactly cozy. I almost wish that I would've at least let him take care of it... what am I saying?! No I do not want him to take care of anything. I flinched at his hands grabbing the bottom of my shirt, getting me very flustered all over again. " H-Hey! What'd I just say?!" I squeaked out, batting at his hands with a frustrated noise. What doesn't he get about personal space?!

" I know, but you need to get out of those wet clothes and I want to see what a human's body looks like." He answered simply, not looking embarrassed about wanting to see me naked. Mermen sure are shameless...Blushing, I bit my lip as I thought over if I should let him see or not, my hands still covering his.

" There's no point. I don't have anything...different than you." It was hard to think about the fact that size was the only difference... I'm more ways than one... My head sure is dirty tonight...

" Then it shouldn't matter to let me see. You can't blame me for being curious before. I've only seen humans from underwater after all." Oh don't give me that innocent look, you pervert! I know what he really wants, but he seems sincere... I guess it can't hurt if he just explores the upper body...

" Fine. But my shorts stay on, got it?" I huffed, letting his hands go, closing my eyes tightly as his warm hands quickly pressed against my stomach. My breathing hitched as he kept going, it seeming like he was trying to memorize my body while he can. I sighed as he started lightly rubbing as he went, enjoying the motion. Soon he pushed up my shirt before taking it completely off. My face flushed at the eyes I felt roaming my body to go along with the hands. He's going to wind up killing me at this rate. A mewl accidentally squeaked out when his thumb brushed against my nipple, getting Axel's attention. With a sly grin, my poor, hard nubs were being assaulted by his digits, my lip nearly bleeding with how hard I had to bite it. My back arched into his touch, nearly getting me panting again. I think this may have been a bad idea. " O-Okay... that's enough." I reluctantly pulled away, covering my abused nipples from further torture. I didn't think that they were that sensitive either... I'm learning a lot more than I ever wanted to about myself thanks to Axel. " Can I get some clothes please?" I asked, feeling unnerved by being nearly naked with an even more naked Axel inches away from me. He nodded and went over to his closet, leaving me standing there like an idiot, holding my nipples as I blushed at the floor.

" Here you go Roxy." I blinked in confusion at him putting the clothes on the bed, not just handing them to me like a normal person. I have a very bad feeling about this...

" Uh... A-Axel...?" My voice was a lot quieter than I would've liked, leaving me to squirm as I cupped my nips, my throat suddenly dry. My eyes widened at him turning around, an alluring smile on his face. Sh-shit... In one long stride he was right on top of me, both my wrists captured, leaving me defenseless. My chest heaved with every nervous breath I took in, not enjoying having my trapped hands above my head. The worst part was not being able to hide my red face as my bare back was shoved up against the window. No no no no no! Oh god no! Not good!

" There you go Roxy, now I can explore the rest of you~! After all, we have the same parts, right?" He hummed as his fingers wrapped around the waist band of my shorts. Oh come on! Pulling uselessly at his hold, I whimpered, trying my best to get away.

All I could manage was a weak "No.." as he started pulling down my underwear. Not wanting to see his reaction, I closed my eyes, only earning me a laugh from Axel.

" Aw, come on Roxy, open your eyes for me. I want to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Two soft lips left burning kisses on my cheeks, moving to place soft, gentle pecks on each eye, attempting to coax them open. Cautiously I opened them, the scene before me only making me wanting to close them again. Axel was hovering over me, giving me a smug look, my erection pulsing at knowing it was about to be freed. Kill me now. Please, just kill me. My lips trembled as I felt him tug my shorts down even more, the urge to close my eyes very strong. Why does he want me to look?! What difference will it make? With one quick tug, my arousal popped out, twitching between us, my shorts around my thighs. Gnawing on my lip, I stared at the ceiling with my completely red face, not wanting to see his face at seeing my cock. Can he make me anymore embarrassed?! My body is on display in front of him like a piece of meat, what more could he want? Go ahead. Say it. He's disappointed. I'm positive he's disappointed. Who wouldn't be? I'm no where near his size and I'm not that muscular, I'm just... not impressive. " Fuck Roxy... you have a delicious looking body. I knew you'd be smoking hot." He groaned getting my eyes to snap back down to catch his wanting face. What...?

" De...licious...? What...? Are you seeing something I'm not? My body isn't good looking. I'm average, probably even below that, I mean..." I trailed off, looking to the side, not wanting to meet his heated gaze any longer. I don't want to see that most likely fake look. He's just playing with me. He's waiting for me to be flattered then he's going to shoot me down and laugh at me. Break my heart...

" Please. You're hot Roxas. Why do you think I went out of my way to bring you all the way down here? I like you. I think you're cute and smoking hot, and you're nice and funny and look adorable when you blush." Axel reached up to cup my face, forcing me to look him in the eye. It hit me that he was being serious when his firm look never wavered. Plus his eyes are so intense... I could get lost in them all day. The best compliment I've ever gotten and its from a guy I only knew for two nights... go figure. I don't consider those two years 'knowing him' since I thought he was just a silly fish who happened to hang around. I was the only one talking so can't say we were even communicating.

" You.. really mean that?" I asked in a small voice, forgetting that he had my hard on rubbing against his stomach and that we were now both naked. The redhead gave me a sincere smile, leaning in to give me a sweet kiss. No tongue, just loving lips. I sighed happily, wrapping my arms around his neck, playing with his wild hair. I could get used to this...! Enjoying our joined body heat, I moved my mouth against his, hoping this never ended.

Of course it did. At least it was Axel who ruined the moment, not me. My eyes flew open at the feeling of fingers teasing the head of my erection, my body very pleased, but my mind going into melt down mode. Pushing his shoulders away, I broke off the kiss, giving him a lust filled glare.

" STOP! Don't touch me or I swear I'll punch you." I hissed, shoving him away, pulling my soaked shorts the rest of the way off before I used my hands to cover myself. Giving an angered huff, I went over to the bed, pulling on the shorts and t-shirt he gave me, not caring that I was drowning in them. Protesting, I crawled onto the bed, crossed my legs and crossed my arms before giving him a pout. See if he gets close to me again. 'Just exploring' my ass. Fucking jerk. Axel sighed, rubbing the back of his head while he looked over to me glaring at him.

" Guess I crossed the line there?" He mumbled, earning a scoff and an eye roll from me.

" Oh really? You think so? Gee, what gave you the first clue, stupid?!" I rudely hissed, feeling bad about being mean, but he fucking grabbed my cock! What was I supposed to do?! Stand there and hand him my virginity on a silver platter?! I don't think so. He's got to earn that. Sexy or not, I need more proof that he's worthy. A couple sweet words aren't gonna convince me. My guilt rose as I watched him wince at my words, getting a sympathetic look from the - still naked- redhead.

" Ouch. No need for all the vicious sarcasm there Roxy. Look, I'm sorry. I'm just a horny loser, I know that. I shouldn't have touched you like that. But don't think I lied about you being gorgeous, because you are. " At that, I deflated, my shoulder drooping as I felt guilty about being so rude to him. Sure he touched me, but I was the one sending mixed signals. I'm just at fault as he is.

" You're not a loser Ax. Horny, yes. Not a loser. I'm sorry for being so mean... I shouldn't be so sensitive about a simple touch. I guess we're even." I told him with a sheepish smile, not wanting to stay mad at him. I didn't flinch when he came over to me this time, a lot more comfortable around him now that I have -oversized- clothes on now. He gave me a quick kiss before straightening up with his usual grin. This is better. It's a weird way to get to know someone, but I can deal with all the kisses. They're addictive already and leave my lips tingling every time. Definitely not a bad thing.

" Well then, why don't I make it up to you by cooking you something? I'm sure Riku won't care." Axel offered with a winning smile, the idea more than appealing to my starving stomach. Just before I was about to respond, my look fell at the name Riku... wait... don't tell me...

" R...ik..u..? Who's Riku?" I asked, horror bubbling up in my stomach. Please don't be who I think he is!

" He's my roommate." Axel answered simply, shrugging his shoulders like it didn't matter that there was another living thing in this house with us. My finally calm face lit up with a furious blush, a sad groan slipping out as I moved to burying my face in his bed. Mm, smells just like him... same with the clothes I'm wearing.

" I was fucking moaning and your roommate heard everything... I can't face him knowing he heard that!" I moaned into the comforter, my embarrassment rising. It's bad enough that Axel heard me, now his mysterious roommate knows what I sound like?! Great. My merman only laughed at my pain, leaning against me as I mumbled against the bed.

" It's not that bad Roxy. He assumed we were going to have sex, so I'm sure he'll be relieved to know nothing happened." He tried cheering me up with a happy voice. I only gave another groan, that not helping me and my embarrassment.

" That doesn't help, you jerk." Pulling my face out of the mattress, my growling stomach won out over my embarrassment. Axel gave my red cheek a kiss, getting off of me so I could sit up.

I followed him closely out of the room, making sure to use him as a shield, letting him hold my hand. Making sure I kept my face hidden in his back, I let him lead me. Hopefully I won't have to face this 'Riku' and can just stay huddled behind Axel like my life depends on it. I swallowed thickly at Axel stopping suddenly, causing me to bump into him slightly. Fearing the worst, I nuzzled my face into the crook of Axel's back. I pulled our intertwined hands behind his back as well, not bothering to think that the awkward angle probably wasn't comfortable for him. Luckily Axel made no hint that it did and just laughed at my antics.

" Hey... Axel? Um, is that your Take hiding behind you?" A silky, deep voice questioned, making me guess that this is Riku. It slightly upset me that I could practically feel Axel's grin through his back. What a jerk...

" Yeah, he's shy and is embarrassed that you heard him moaning. He only is coming out because he's hungry. Though he wants to make it clear that it wasn't sex and that I was just getting handsy. He threatened me bodily harm if I touched him anymore, so sex certainly didn't happen." Axel explained, only causing me to bury my face even further into his back. I wish he could find a less shameless way of explaining things!

" Ah, but obviously he doesn't hate you enough to not be willing to his behind your naked body, I see." Riku pointed out, sounding to be amused by me hiding behind him. With that, Axel had mercy on me and turned to walk into the kitchen, showing the back of me off to Riku, who's eyes I could feel watching me. Though it didn't feel intrusive or wanting like Axel's stares. His feels like he's just... looking at me like a normal person. Good. I don't have two perverts in the house. Riku seems normal. Still, him watching me pad along behind Axel like a scared little puppy made me uncomfortable. I look even younger with how the sleeves of Axel's shirt go down to my elbows when it's a short sleeve shirt, and his shorts were barely hanging onto my hips. In short, I was swimming in his clothes while I nearly clung onto said redhead's waist.

" You can go sit down Roxy. It's going to take me a while." Axel hummed, laughing a bit at the fact I continued following him around the kitchen like I was glued to his body. Flushing again, I slowly pulled away, tugging nervously on the collar of my shirt, still not wanting to leave him. Thinking on my feet, I moved to hop up on the counter, scooting back to get comfy. There, now I'm close to him and not becoming an extension of his shadow. He didn't mind the change one bit and just kissed my cheek as he passed me. Content, I watched his toned body move around the kitchen, swinging my legs happily. This isn't so bad. I could get used to this.

Riku was nice and stayed out of sight as Axel took our two plates of grilled cheese and fries back to his room, leaving Riku's out for him. I was both pleased to find that they had normal food down here and that Axel was an excellent cook. I finished off my plate in no time and felt groggy after, yawning as he set the two plates off to the side for now. Exhausted, I crawled under the covers, ordering Axel to join me, much to his pleasure. I allowed him to wrap his arms around me, bathing in his unusual warmth. God I love this guy and his glorious body temperature. After getting cozy in Axel's arms, I found myself being lulled to sleep by the warmth and his slow, gentle petting. Yup... much better than back home.

0-Cloud (next morning)-0

Sora insisted on tagging along when I begun setting out in search of Roxas. I couldn't say no to his puppy dog face and didn't say a word when he determinedly hopped into the row boat. Only ten minutes into the trip, Sora began talking, reassuring me in more ways than I'd admit. Its not normal without his voice filling up the space. It tells me Sora is still Sora. I can count on him to stay the same.

" You think we'll find Roxas...? I mean, we're only going off a hunch." Sora nervously started, playing with his hands as I rowed. Nodding, I tried focusing on my task, never being one for words, but something tells me that Sora needs them right now.

" We'll find him. He's too stubborn to have anything happen to him." I tried, relieved to see a hesitant smile come onto my brother's usually cheery face. Good, I did something right. At least I didn't worry him more.

Many more mindless conversations later and we reached our destination, my guard going way up. Let's see... mermaids. All we've got to do is simply listen for splashing. Not hard. Looking cautiously behind me, I opened my mouth to tell Sora what he needed to do. Not even getting a chance to react, I turned back only to see two arms wrapping around Sora, pulling him out of the boat. A yell was bubbling at the back of my throat, a hand covering it before I could let it out. Despite how hard I struggled, I was yanked into the water where I was soon unconscious. A deep voice continued talking to me though, repeating the same phrase.

_I'm so stupid, fuck I'm sorry for this. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN well there you have it! The new and improved second chapter~! :D Sorry if its not that great... my life fell apart in the middle of typing this up and I just... am not too good right now... I hope you forgive me for that. I'll keep trying to get things out to you guys. I'm thinking of deleting the other chaps in order to add them properly. I probably should. I'll get on that. The story is completely different, so it wouldn't make a difference if I did XD until next time~**


End file.
